The present invention generally relates to an automotive axle differential. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automotive axle which uses a pair of ball screw actuated clutch packs to allow limited relative rotation between two axle half shafts of the automobile.
In an automotive vehicle, a differential gear assembly is used to transfer power from a rotating driveshaft to the axles and wheels of the vehicle. The rotating driveshaft of the vehicle engages a ring gear which is mounted onto a differential housing. The end of the driveshaft and the ring gear are adapted to transfer rotation from the drive shaft to the differential housing such that the differential housing rotates transverse to the driveshaft.
Typically, this type of differential includes a bevel gear type differential gear set which allows relative rotation between two axle half shafts. This type of bevel gear set includes many parts, and is relatively heavy. Further, it is sometimes desirable to prevent the two axle half shafts from relative rotation. In this instance, the differential assembly must include an additional device to lock the two axle half shafts together and prevent relative rotation therebetween.
Therefore, there is a need for an axle differential which will selectively allow relative rotation between two axle half shafts while minimizing the weight of the axle differential.